


Bored in the house (and I'm in the house bored)

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baking, Dialogue Heavy, Drabbles, First time writing these characters, Kaede and Natsumi are twins but its not important yet, Multi, No beta reader, Quarantine, Random - Freeform, We die like illterites, coRONA VIRIUS, here i am once again feeling lost but now and then i breath it it to let it go, its a bad habit, maybe i should take it out? idk, sorry - Freeform, they are in quarantine, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quarantine is... not fun for the characters or the writer
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Will add more later - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Bored in the house (and I'm in the house bored)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time writing the sdr2 cast, so spare me if they arent 100% in character.

“You’re not supposed to go out,” Fuyuhiko stated as Peko walked into the kitchen, he hopped off the counter to help her with the grocery bags piled up in her arms. He wasn’t upset with her, damn he didn’t give two shits about quarantine, but Peko wasn’t someone to really break those kinds of rules. 

“It’s Easter…” Peko said with a small smile. She placed the plastic bags where Fuyuhiko once sat, unloading various dessert mixes and candies. 

He only looked at her with more confusion. “We don’t celebrate Easter?” 

“I know, but I thought we could bake today.” She removed the black cloth mask she wore. “Since it was on sale anyways..”

“....Okay” He said. Despite being stuck with Peko (and his two sisters) for more than a month, the two had never been farther apart. They never outright fought but there had been tense moments that ended in neither of them talking to each other in days. Scratch that out, that definitely was a fight. Fuyuhiko’s mind wandered back to the whole ordeal, he couldn’t seem to remember a particular reason and he bet Peko probably didn’t know either. Or maybe she did? Girls could be petty like that, right? Peko wasn’t Natsumi or Kaede though, and even then they weren’t that petty. They were mainly petty when they got angry at each other. Which was never technically solved between the twins, they just acted like it never happened.

“..Fuyuhiko?” Peko frowned slightly.

“Huh?”

“I asked what you wanted to make first and you didn’t respond..”

He looked at the options before picking up a random cake mix. “The twins would like this… and it's your favorite flavor… right?”


End file.
